It Happened In The Morning
by SoTiredBlah
Summary: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. TakeruxMako. ONESHOT. The lord was wanting his vassal and the vassal was wanting her lord. But when the vassal decides to cook breakfast, will everything go wrong?


**Hiya! This is my second fanfiction… I seem to have a habit of doing oneshots… I don't know why… but I just realized that I didn't put down a disclaimer for this story… (February 20, 2010) so… here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shinkenger (no matter how much I wish I did… wish it never ended)**

**...**

Every morning he would always wake up at around 8:00. The _Kuroko_ were already accustomed to his habit, and would bring in an early morning snack by 8:15. At around 8:25, he would be down in the yard, practicing his _katas_.

But that was until he got his vassals.

...

"Is she down there again?" Takeru asked the kuroko currently preparing the snack in front of him.

The kuroko nodded once. "Has she been down there long?" Another nod.

"I see…" mused the young lord. He turned to the _kuroko_ now waiting in the corner. "You're dismissed."

The kuroko bowed and scurried off to wake up Chiaki and Kotoha as Takeru reached and grabbed something off the plate in front of him. Picking himself off the floor, he moved over to the window.

"Every morning she's been out there, practicing before me…" he thought aloud. "How… intriguing…"

And he would just stare for a while; just stare at her beautiful form, her gorgeous body, how fluidly she moved...

...

Every morning she woke up at 7:00 and she would get dressed in her training uniform. She would walk down to the inner yard and before to practice her _katas_. But she would always get distracted by a certain lord's room.

She would often fantasize about him; she would watch him frequently from the kitchen, if she still felt limber enough to cook. But deep down she knew that why did felt wouldn't be right, or either way her feelings wouldn't be reciprocated. He was her lord, in every way, while she was just his vassal, feelings between the lord and his bodyguard were unheard of, let alone unacceptable.

But just in the way he looked back at her, the way his eyes searched her face, just made her feel that maybe, just maybe she had a chance…

...

Back upstairs in his room, Takeru was blissfully unaware of the time it was, ignoring the fact that he should've been down there half an hour ago, but he didn't want to stop admiring her.

Forget the fact that she and Ryuunosuke spent the night under a blanket together, she rejected him later remember? He thought to himself. Never mind that she can't cook, or that I nearly died of indigestion when I ate her food. I still love her, she's mine!

...

Covered all over in sweat, Mako finally decided it was time to turn in. As she stepped onto the floor and reached out to pull the sliding door apart, her hand barely scraped the handle as Takeru appeared on the other side. Realizing that her hand was still raised, she dropped it and began to feel infuriated with herself.

Embarrassing yourself in front of Takeru, shame on you Mako! She rebuked herself.

But to her relief Takeru didn't seem to notice. Instead, he placed a towel gently in her hands and said. "Here, you look like you could use it."

Blushing profusely, Mako could only reply with _"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Tono-sama."_

"**Takeru**," emphasized Takeru. "I told you before, when it's just the two of us, just call me Takeru."

Mako perked up. "_Hai!_" and she raced off.

"Hmm, wonder where she's going," then he shrugged and began to practice. 15 minutes later he knew.

_"TONO-SAMA!"_ screamed out Ryuunosuke in terror. "She's cooking again!"

Oh…

OH…

"Ooooohhhh." Groaned Takeru as he clutched his stomach and he fell down to the ground…

...

Inside the mansion's kitchen, Kotoha was staring in awe as Mako was preparing the breakfast for five of the Shinkengers. Genta was always out in the marketplace trying to sell some early morning sushi, so she didn't have to prepare for him (AN: Good thing too…). Taking up her _Shinkenmaru_, she began to start cooking the breakfast.

However, some people weren't so happy about that, in fact a lot of _Kuroko_ were desperately begging her to stop at the doorway. Being the charmingly naïve person she was, Mako thought that the _Kuroko_ were merely telling her to stop and let them take over, something she would not allow. But finally she was finished.

"One for Ryuunosuke, one for Kotoha-chan, enough for Chiaki, some for me," Mako said as she divided up the portions. "And… a bit more for Takeru."

Kotoha, the ever observant one, picked up on this intriguing manner of speech. "Takeru?" she smiled. "Mako-chan, is there something going on between you two?"

Mako dropped her _Shinkenmaru_ in shock. "N-no!" she stuttered as she denied the claim. "Nothing going on at all!"

"Mako-chan," pleaded Kotoha.

"I'll tell you later," replied Mako, as she picked up the tray and handed it off to the now resigned _Kuroko_.

...

Upon seeing the breakfast, the boys were dismayed.

"It's been a while since _Nee-san_ cooked for us…" moaned Chiaki as he stabbed the burnt "whatever-it-was" in front of him.

"My guard was down," exclaimed Ryuunosuke as he turned his back on the food. "I can't believe it's here!"

Takeru was in two minds about the cooking. Part of him was just pleased that Mako had made him breakfast as well as giving him a slightly larger portion then the other boys. His practical side, on the other hand, was slowly dying inside.

Jii was also wary of the food. Due to what happened last time, he called in two _kuroko_ to be on standby with the digestive medicine. "_Tono_," he said. "We are ready for the consequences. Please do not worry."

Upon seeing the medicine, Chiaki yelled in surprise. "Jii-san, don't you think that you're overestimating it?"

"How dare you!" cried Jii in shock. "Last time our lord eat Mako's cooking, stomach pains made him stay up the whole night."

At this, Ryuunosuke nodded in unison with Jii as he also knew the pain.

"Seriously?" Chiaki cocked his head towards Takeru, who was busy looking at the food with an expression that one might use when seeing a dead body.

As if sensing Chiaki's glare, Takeru raised his head. "My soul is ready for this trial."

Jii sighed. "I guess, as a lord, you must respect the feelings of your retainers."

Mako's feelings, thought Takeru. How nice…

Jii's voice brought him out of his trance. "Okay, we are ready, let's eat."

Chiaki denied all the claims of the other males. "You guys are just overreacting, just swallow it quickly, and you won't even know the taste of it-"

But he was interrupted by the standing form of Mako right outside the room with another pot. "_Nee-san_…"

But Mako didn't seem to mind, instead she just said, "You guys should tell me stuff like that, Hikoma-san too." She said, referring to Jii's name.

She opened up the pot and took out a dish of sorry looking rice balls. Taking a bite out of one of them, she said, "I know I still have a ways to go but…"

Taken aback, both Chiaki and Ryuunosuke started shouting frantically and started to forcing themselves to eat it. At this point, Mako was grabbing the plate of rice balls away from the boys and eating the rice balls like no tomorrow, while Chiaki and Ryuunosuke were still behind her, now stuffing the rice balls down each other's throat.

Seeing his two male retainers acting like idiots, Takeru took out his _shodophone_, quickly wrote out the word "Sword" in the air with his _mojikara_, and swiftly slapped the two of them with the flat of the sword. Acting as if nothing had happened, he crossed the room and grabbed Mako's rice ball from her hand and started to eat as though he had just taken it from the plate.

At the first taste of it, Takeru's mouth burned like poison, the second mouthful was like swallowing excretions too foul to be named in this FanFiction, by the third mouthful, his stomach was inflamed and he was ready to throw up. But just to not hurt Mako's feelings, he finished off the rice ball in record time.

"Waahhhh! _Tono-sama_! Ryuunosuke, did you see it?" screamed Chiaki is delight.

"I know! I saw it!" Ryuunosuke squealed in delight.

Takeru cocked up his eyebrows as Mako stared at the two of them in disbelief.

"Indirect Kiss!" screamed the both of them. Takeru didn't even bother to deny to it whereas Mako immediately started to blush and turn away. She would've made her way back to the kitchen if Takeru had not pulled her towards his body. This, however, elicited more comments from the immature duo.

"Look at _Tono-sama_!" yelled Chiaki at the top of his lungs. "Look at Nee-san!"

"I know, I know!"

Jii, on the other hand, didn't want to hear anymore loud noises and with a quick rap on the head to the both of them, he moved out the room. Ryuunosuke and Chiaki were just lying unconscious on the floor.

Pulling Mako closer to him, Takeru just decided to put his head in her lap and let her touch soothe away the now decreasing stomach pains.

Kotoha on the other hand, just came in with the drinks and an innocent smile on her face, "What happened?" she asked.

**...**

**So now we're done with my second one! Any reviews and creative criticism would be nice :D Peace :P**


End file.
